Beron I Baratheon
Former Lord of Dragonstone and heir to the Seven Kingdoms before the Great Council of 398 AC was announced, nephew to the late king Axel. One of many heroes of the Third Targaryen Rebellion, fostered at Casterly Rock in his youth and a steadfast friend to the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms. Groomed for the crown of the Seven Kingdoms since he was born. He was crowned King following the death of his cousin Orys during the storming of King's Landing by his Hand, Corin Stark. Appearance and Character Beron Baratheon bears all the striking features of a Baratheon. Black of hair, blue eyes. He stands at 6' 2" and is reasonably well built, thanks to his martial pursuits. He keeps himself more or less clean shaved at all times. History Beron Baratheon was born in 373 AC to Prince Jon Baratheon and Lady Alayne Hunter, the first of two sons that the two would have, with his brother Beric being born a year later. He was raised in his early years on Dragonstone, before being sent to Casterly Rock in 380 AC as part of a deal between the Crown the House Lannister, following the Smith Rebellion and the problems that arose between House Lannister and House Tyrell. He would be trained in leadership and martial pursuits, forming a friendship with Tygett Lannister, heir to Casterly Rock, and Lord Lyonel Lannister becoming like a second father to him. While he never shared Lyonel Lannister's love of engineering as much as he did, he did enjoy his book studies at the Rock, learning much in the skills that he would need one day, if he were to ever become king. Lyonel would also take him on a tour of the Westerlands, riding the length of the Westerlands and visiting many of the houses, including House Marbrand, where he would become smitten with their eldest daughter, a girl only a year younger than himself, named Myrcella. Of course it was young love, but Lords Lannister and Marbrand did nothing to oppose it, as the boy was fourth in line to the Iron Throne, and taking a Westerlander as a wife would do wonders for the region. On the moon before his five and tenth birthday, Beron was summoned back to King's Landing, where he was greeted by his father and Lord Alyn Baratheon. He was then informed that he was going to be going to Essos for a tour of the Free Cities. Their first destination was Volantis, and upon their arrival, Beron was treated to the many sights and wonders of the First Daughter, before Lord Alyn turned their schedule on it's head and set the five ships of their escort towards Lys, intending to make a man out of the young Prince in the best pleasure houses of the city. While they came to the city, word of the siege of Sunspear and the destruction of the Dornish Navy at the hands of a massive pirate and sellsail fleet. They immediately set sail for Westeros and link up with the fleet of House Redwyne, as they smash the pirate forces off the coast of Sunspear. The royal fleet had been dispatched to aid the Martell's as well, leaving the rest of the continent exposed. While debating how best to land their troops, they get word of Maekar and Aelyx Targaryen landing their forces to the north and creating a path of destruction. The decision was made among the two Baratheons and the Redwyne that they would supply Sunspear with enough provisions and weapons to sustain themselves until reinforcements arrived to relieve them on land. After that, they immediately sailed north, leaving the new Princess Obara Martell to hold out until her bannermen could relieve the siege. The Redwyne fleet sailed north, where they encountered the combined might of the Tyroshi and Myrish navies in the Stepstones. The fight was bloody, but when the Royal Fleet under the command of Lord Maelys Velyaron arrived, they day was won. With Lord Maelys personally killing the Tyroshi Admiral aboard his flagship before he was hit by a ballista bolt and killed at the height of his victory. His son, Addam Velyaron would take command of the Velaryon flagship and the command of the fleet defaulted back to the young Prince Beron. As they passed Tarth, Lord Alyn Baratheon and his men split off from the fleet, landing at Weeping Town and he set off to reclaim the Stormlands. Beron and the might of the Westerosi navy then fell upon the Targaryen fleet off the coast of Stonedance and smashed it. Landing the marines, they quickly retook Stonedance from the Targaryens. It was then that they heard about the death of King Alaric and the retreat of Maekar Targaryen after the Battle of Ashford and his advance on the capital. Beron mustered the forces behind him and lead them on a fast paced march across the southern edge of Blackwater Bay in an attempt to reach King's Landing before Maekar could. Beron was only able to sustain his army by taking food and supplies from the various smallfolk villages along his route. The official answer being, "King's Landing is in danger, and these supplies will get my men and I to the city. Your refusal to hand over supplies is tantamount to treason." The smallfolk never had to be asked again. Beron would reach King's Landing just before Maekar could, his soldiers bolstering the soldiers that his uncle, the newly crowned, King Axel Baratheon could muster after his father had taken most of the Crownlands troops to their death in the Battle of Smoke and Sorrow. Beron was quick to attend the war council that had already formed and was there when Ser Garlan Hightower was given command of the force defending King's Landing. When Maekar Targaryen arrived, he watched has he smacked the Commander of the City Watch who suggested surrender. He then mustered all the levies he could and marched out the gates of King's Landing to challenge the superior force. The Folly of the Whitecloak, as the incident would come to be known as, left Beron shaking his head and quickly rallying the remaining defenders of King's Landing, including Lords Massey and Stokeworth, as well as the remaining Kingsguard and Iron Order knights, and rode out to save the Dulltower's men, who had been surrounded by Maekar's men. Beron and his forces smashed a hole in the encircling force and allowed for Lord Hayford and Prince Stannis Baratheon to escape with the remaining forces back towards the city. They fought a fighting retreat towards the cit, though it became clear that Maekar's forces would not allow them to do so. It was on the last small ridge before the city that Beron uttered an order that he thought would be his last. SHIELD WALL “Men!” he would shout, “You are soldiers of Westeros! No matter what they throw at us we will stand our ground!" He would turn and pointed his sword at the oncoming horde. "Look at me Dragon! This is the last fucking ridge you take today! This is the last ridge you take in your fucking life!” With that, the men formed a shield wall, with their prince right there alongside them. Maekar's men crashed into them, and the fighting began. And while Maekar's men fell, so did Beron's. The situation was dire, and the Prince howled in frustration as his ranks thinned more and more. His howl was punctuated by the sounding of a horn. Lord Alyn Baratheon and the bulk of the Stormlands cavalry had crossed the Blackwater Rush and were charging the flank of the Dragon's army. The defenders of King's Landing cheered and pivoted themselves to place the Dragon's flank inbetween the oncoming cavalry and their shields. The Hammer and the Anvil became a prayer to the soldiers that day. With the arrival of Lord Lyonel Lannister's outriders, Maekar was fully surrounded. After his bloody duel with Lord Alyn, he was finally killed and the defenders of King's Landing wasted no time cutting down any and fleeing men. No prisoners were taken that day. Following the battle, King Axel knighted Beron on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor. He then accompanied the army that would descend upon the Maidenpool and smirked as Maekar Targaryen's body was flung over the wall of Maidenpool. He would return to King's Landing, only to return with Lord Lannister to Casterly Rock, only to learn about Aelyx's attack on Storm's End upon arrival. They were shocked to hear about the death of the Dragon and the purported death of the Targaryen claimant. He would spend nearly another year with the Lannisters, in that time he received the blessing of his uncle, and was betrothed to Lady Myrcella Marbrand. The wedding would be held in King's Landing on the sixth moon of 391 AC, with many lords and ladies invited to attend. It was that evening, before the bedding ceremony, that the relationship between Prince Beron and Lord Alyn would forever be soured. Lord Alyn, drunk as any sane Baratheon at a feast would be, saw the prince in a rather uncomfortable conversation with old Lord Hogg, and promptly bailed him out. As they walked away from the conversation, Alyn made an offhand comment. "This is the second time I have had to save you in this damn city." What was meant to be an offhand jest, was taken poorly by Beron, who promptly retorted that he was doing just fine. The argument would escalate, as both men were both drunk, and their pride refused to let either back down. They nearly came to blows, until King Axel stepped in and pushed to two of them apart. He scolded both of them and then called for the bedding ceremony. What relationship that Alyn and Beron had, disappeared that night. Myrcella would give birth to twins, Davos and Jocelyn, the following year. In 393 AC, Beron would awake one morning to the news that his father, Prince Jon Baratheon was dead. They found his body on the ground outside the Red Keep. Rumors were flying around the capital that the King's brother had been murdered. Some suspected Beron, some suspected Prince Stannis, and others still suspected the King's wife. But privately, Axel informed the family that Jon had been extremely drunk the night before and had more than likely fallen off the battlements on one of his drunken walks. In any case, Beron was now Lord of Dragonstone. A mantle he quickly took upon, his years of training under the Lannisters had paid off. He was an effective lord and his years of ruling the island were peaceful. He would often travel between King's Landing and Dragonstone, being a regular presence in King's Landing. The smallfolk of the city kept their distance from the prince, as the stories of his march across the Southern Crownlands ingrained in many of their minds. Beron was on Dragonstone when the news reached him. King Axel was dead. Beron shakily rose from his bed. He was the heir to the Iron Throne. Timeline 373 AC- Beron is born 380 AC- Beron is sent to be warded at Casterly Rock 390 AC- The Third Targaryen Rebellion breaks out, Beron fights with distinction and receives his knighthood 391 AC- Marries Myrcella Marbrand 392 AC- Twin children, Davos and Jocelyn are born 393 AC- Becomes Lord of Dragonstone following his father's death 398 AC- Travels to King's Landing following the death of his uncle, Axel Baratheon Family * Myrcella Marbrand - his wife ** Davos Baratheon- b. 392 - his son ** Jocelyn Baratheon - b.392 - his daughter * Beric Baratheon - his brother, married to Alysanne Celtigar ** Lyonel Baratheon - b. 395 - his nephew ** Arrec Baratheon - b. 397 - his nephew Household * Castellan of Dragonstone: Ser Selwyn Sunglass * Master-at-Arms: Ser Corlys Velaryon * Steward: Ser Duncan Bar Emmon * Admiral of the Dragonstone Fleet: Ser Jacelyn Waters * Maester: Archibald * Captain of the Guard: Ser Tygett Lannister ** Ser Casper Storm ** Ser Oswell Follard ** Ser Lyle Pyle ** Ser Hyle Pyle ** Ser Sterling Mallery (Best archer on Dragonstone) Category:House Baratheon Category:Claimants Category:Small Council